Star Trek: The Next Generation - Season 7 Extras
Descent - Part 2 *When Picard and Troi are held prisoner inside Lore's temple, Picard pretends to be injured and Troi calls out to a Borg guard, warning him that Lore will blame him if the captain dies. The Borg enters the cell and inspects Picard, who is in fact conscious and then reaches up to grab one of the interlink cables planted in the guard's head. Severing the cable causes a fatal neural feedback in the Borg's brain and he keels over dead. *The Enterprise uses a metaphasic shield to hide inside a star's corona and the Borg ship is unable to pursue, however they merely wait for the Enterprise to either disintegrate in the sun or emerge so that they can destroy it. The Enterprise, however, manages to destroy the Borg vessel by firing a particle beam on to the sun's surface, causing an eruption that envelops the Borg ship and obliterates it. *When Commander Riker and Lt. Worf encounter Hugh's group of renegade Borg, Hugh shows them two Borg who were subjected to experimentation by Lore. They are physically alive, but have been left in a vegetative state after suffering brain damage. *Riker and Worf infiltrate Lore's compound along with Hugh and several Borg from his group. As soon as the first shot is fired, both Lore's and Hugh's Borg start fighting each other. It is unknown how many are killed during the fighting. Interface *The Enterprise crew are informed that the USS Hera - captained by Geordi La Forge's mother Silva La Forge - was lost during a routine carrier run. No trace of the ship or its crew is found. Gambit - Part 1 *Riker leads an away team to Barradas on the hunt for a group of mercenaries who had apparently murdered Captain Picard. While on the planet, the away team is ambushed by the mercenaries and an ensign is shot dead. Force of Nature *The USS Fleming ''is caught in a subspace rift and is heavily damaged when they try to warp out. No casualty estimate is given, but it's unlikely that everyone survived. Parallels *Throughout the episode, Worf continuously shifts between alternate realities. In the second-to-last shift, the Enterprise is attacked by a Cardassian warship and Geordi La Forge is killed after receiving severe plasma burns. This death is not shown on screen. *In the final shift, Geordi is still dead. Also, Riker is captain of the Enterprise and has held the rank ever since Captain Picard was killed during the Borg invasion of 2366. *When Enterprises from other parallel universes begin emerging from a quantum fissure, the crew of one Enterprise - the Enterprise that "Worf Prime" is currently on - determine a method to repair the fissure and restore all the ships to their correct realities. One Captain Riker refuses to take his ship back because, in his universe, the Federation has been wiped out by the Borg. This Enterprise tries to stop Worf Prime from traversing the fissure but another Enterprise defends his shuttle and destroys the attacking Enterprise, which had already been heavily damaged from fighting the Borg. The Pegasus *The long-lost starship ''Pegasus ''is found inside an asteroid, over half the ship embedded within solid rock. Its crew are either embedded in rock as well or died from exposure to space. Eye of the Beholder *'William Hodges '- Portrayed by Dugan Savoye. He was having an affair with Marla Finn in 2362 during construction of the Enterprise-D. He was murdered by embittered engineer Walter Pierce using a plasma discharge. *'Marla Finn '- Portrayed by Nora Leonhardt. She was having an affair with William Hodges behind Walter Pierce's back. Pierce killed her with a plasma discharge. *'Walter Pierce '- Portrayed by Mark Rolston. After murdering Finn and Hodges in a fit of jealous rage, he committed suicide by jumping into a plasma stream, vaporising himself. Preemptive Strike *A Cardassian ship is attacked by Maquis terrorists. It is unknown how many Cardassians are killed in the attack. *'Macias '''- Portrayed by John Franklin-Robbins. He was a citizen of a Federation colony on the Cardassian border, but the colony fell under Cardassian rule following the Cardassian-Federation treaty. He became the leader of a Maquis terrorist cell but would later be killed in a firefight when Cardassians infiltrated his cell. *Three Cardassian infiltrators are killed by the Maquis after they assassinate Macias. All Good Things... - Parts 1 & 2 *Throughout the episode, Captain Picard is shifting back and forth across three different time periods. Most of the deaths in this episode take place in the future. *The medical ship USS ''Pasteur ''- under Captain Beverly Picard's command - is attacked by two Klingon battleships. Many of the crew are killed in the attack but the rest are rescued by the Enterprise. The Pasteur itself is destroyed by a warp core breach. *One of the Klingon ships is destroyed by the Enterprise, which uses its advanced phaser cannons to punch through the Klingons' hull like it was paper. *Councellor Deanna Troi is the only Enterprise officer not present in the future, having apparently died under undisclosed circumstances years ago. *In the present, the pregnant Nurse Ogawa loses her unborn baby, which had succumbed to the effects of an anti-time anomaly and regressed to earlier periods of development until it ceased to exist. *Q briefly takes Picard to Earth's distant past, back to when life first formed on the planet. The anti-time anomaly has grown as it moves back in time, at this point in history filling the entire Alpha Quadrant. The anomaly's effects prevent any life from forming on Earth, resulting in the destruction of humanity, which Picard is responsible for since he caused the anomaly in the future. *In each timeframe, Captain Picard orders the Enterprise to fly into the anti-time rupture and create a static warp shell that will collapse the anomaly. All three Enterprises - past, present and future - converge inside the anomaly. All three ships are destroyed as they collapse the anomaly, but thanks to Q, Picard is saved and is returned to his proper place in time, back to where the episode began. Time continues as normal without disruption and Picard is the only one who possesses any memory of the events that took place. Category:Star Trek: The Next Generation Category:Extras Category:TV Deaths